Neko-chan
by Ayano.Kuro.Chan
Summary: Yaoi ! Aomine découvre un homme deguisé en neko dans la rue .
1. La rencontre avec le Neko

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Couple : Aomine x Kise pour le moment

Un ciel si bleu à peine recouvert de nuage transparent que l'on arrivait à peine à observer .Je tendis la main vers lui . _Devrais je arrêter le basket ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir me battre _. Mais en instant , il devint aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles .Une pluie légère commença ._Il faut que je me dépêche , mais ce fut _e_ncore une journée ennuyeuse, en plus il commence à pleuvoir _.La sonnerie retentit . Je soupira avant de finalement me lever et descendre du toit . Les escaliers étaient encombrés , les gens me bousculaient de droite à gauche en faisant attention qu'à leur personne . Avec beaucoup de mal , je sortis du lycée et par pur malchance à ce moment là , il commença à pleuvoir . Pour une raison inconnu , j'avais un parapluie . _Je suis un génie ._ Fier de moi j'entrepris le chemin plein de boue qui menait chez moi . J'entendais le bruit des gouttes tombaient sur le parapluie , ce bruit frénétique m'énervait . En arrivant à l'embranchement habituel, j'aperçus une silhouette sur l'autre chemin , je me dirigea vers elle pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide . Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que j'allais voir . _Oh mon dieu !_ Je vis un jeune homme blond avec des oreilles et une queue de chat , il restait la sous la pluie sans bouger tel un petit chaton abandonné. On voyait parfaitement ses muscles à travers son t-shirt blanc . Il était plutôt sexy . Il tremblait et éternuait sans cesse .Il se tourna vers moi et me fit les yeux doux , il était trop mignon et je n'ai pu résister à ces magnifiques yeux jaunes . Je l'abrita sous mon parapluie et le ramena chez moi . Tout le long du chemin il resta collé à moi .Le chemin me paraissait interminable et puis enfin j'aperçus ma,maison. On rentra , il s'assit sur le fauteuil et me regardait . Des serviettes étaient posés sur une chaise. _J'ai oublié de les ranger au moins elles serviront. _Je lui lança une serviette dessus et pris l'autre pour lui secher les cheveux . Ensuite , j'alla préparer un bon thé vert . Mais en l'amenant je fit tomber une tasse , je me brula dans un premier temps puis me coupa en ramassant les morceaux . _Je suis vraiment pas doué _. Le jeune neko boy accourut vers moi et mit mon doigt dans sa bouche et commença à lécher la petite plaie. Je le repoussa .

« Tu es malade ? ne fait plus ça ! »

Il me regarda étonné sans comprendre ma réaction . _Qu'est que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ?Demain c'est le week-end , j'appellerais Tetsu et il m'aidera pour cette nuit je vais lui laisser ma chambre . _

«Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda je .

_Kise Ryota et toi ?

_Aomine Daiki . Avec ses vêtements tu vas attraper froid , je vais t'en passer d'autres mais avant va falloir que tu te laves .

_Nyyyaaaan pas la douche ! S'écria t-il .

_Et Ces oreilles ?

_On m'a obligé à les mettre et laisser dehors comme ça .. Les gens me regardaient comme un monstre . Merci de m'avoir recueilli .

_Recueilli ? Bon on verra ça demain en attendant tu vas te doucher .»

Je lui retira les oreilles et la queue de chat avant de l'entrainer de force dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau . Il ne voulait pas se déshabiller . Je le poussa dans la baignoire mais il s'agrippa à moi et on finit tout les deux dans l'eau . Quand je compris enfin que j'étais sur lui dans la baignoire je sortis rapidement .

« Lave toi ! Je vais te chercher des vêtements et me changer au passage »

Je partis , mit un bordel monstrueux en cherchant des vêtements pour nous deux et rentra dans la salle de bain . Je ferma les yeux et posa les vêtements à l'entrée puis sortis . Je me rendis dans la chambre et me changea mais à ce même moment , le jeune blond qui avait fini de se laver , entra dans la chambre sans savoir où il allait . J'étais torse nu donc ça me dérangea pas trop . Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et m'observa en bavant légèrement. Il s'essuya la bave et rougit .

« Voilà , l'endroit où tu passeras la nuit .

_Et toi ?

_Je dormirais dans le salon .

_Tu passes pas la nuit avec moi ? »

Je restais choqué sur ce point je lui souhaita '' bonne nuit '' puis je sortis de la pièce . Je sens que demain la journée va être longue . Je m'installa sur le canapé et m'endormis .

Note : J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel . Ses doux rayons illuminaient la pièce en me réveillait délicatement . Mes muscles étaient engourdis à cause d'un canapé peu confortable . Je me leva doucement . _Il doit encore dormir . _Je me dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner . Soudainement j'entendis un bruit émanant de ma chambre . Je finis de cuisiner avant de monter en courant voir ce qui se passait . J'ouvris la porte ..et je vis Kise qui avait essayer d'ouvrir l'armoire et tout les mangas lui étaient tombés dessus . Il en commença un par pur curiosité et le referma aussitôt en rougissant . Il me regarda avec un air de chat battu .

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre de personne …

_ Qu'est que j'ai fait encore ? »

Il me tendit le manga et grimaça en voyant que c'était un hentai . _Je pensais les avoir bien cacher ! _ Je rangea les livres à leur place comme si de rien était . Quelqu'un sonna à la porte . _Je ne pense pas attendre la visite . _ Je descendit ouvrir suivi par le blond qui partit s'asseoir dans le salon . Derrière la porte se cachait ma chère et tendre amie , Momoi .. Elle rentra avant que je puisse lui fermer la porte au nez et s'installa dans le salon .

« Apporte moi du thé et un petit déjeuner ! Je n'ai pas encore manger . M'ordonna t-elle .

_Bien sur votre seigneurie . »

J'apporte le petit déjeuner que j'avais préparer pour Kise et moi avec du thé . Puis je m'assis à coté du blond qui se colla à moi .

« C'est ton petit ami ?

_Je suis hétéro !

_ Mmh je vois .. Je suis Momoi Satsuki ! Ravi de te rencontrer .

_ Kise Ryota .. répondit il d'un air boudeur .

_Comme c'est mignon ! Tu es amoureux de Aomine-kun ?

_ Oui !

_ Dis pas de choses pareils !

_ Que fait il chez toi ?

_Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue sous la pluie .. Il avait l'air completement abandonné alors je l'ai ramené à la maison d'ailleurs qu'est que tu faisais la bas ?

_Mes parents m'ont jeté de chez moi ..

_Bon Bon ! Aomine-kun t'aidera à rentrer chez toi plus tard ! En attendant .. Laisse nous seuls ! »

Je soupira et prit la vaisselle avant de me diriger vers la cuisine . J'entendis Kise crier de la ou j'étais mais je n'osai pas intervenir . _Qu'est qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer ? _ J'alluma l'eau et commença à faire la vaisselle , ignorant les cris qui venaient d'à coter jusqu'à ce que Momoi me demande de revenir . Je rentra dans le salon et je vis Kise habillé avec les habits de soubrettes de Momoi .. _Trop Mignon .. _ Je rougis et détourna le regard .

« Alors Alors , il est pas mignon comme ça ? Je devais apporter la robe chez le couturier pour la faire retoucher mais elle va tellement bien à Kise-kun !

_Il est mignon comme ça mais Rhabille toi correctement nous allons bientôt aller chez toi pour convaincre tes parents! »

Le blond rougit en entendant mon commentaire et Momoi lui fit un sourire victorieux . Puis il exécuta et mit des vêtements plus naturels avant que l'on se mette en route pour sa maison .

* * *

Désolé du retard du chapitre TT_TT Je me rattraperais promis =D et désolé qu'il soit aussi cours /: Mais la suite promet d'être intéressante *-*  
Un grand Merci à tout ceux qu'ils lisent la fic . Je vous adore


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil tapait très fort et nous mourrions de chaud . Momoi finit par nous laisser tranquille . On continua notre chemin .Après une petite demi-heure de marche nous nous arrêtâmes devant un somptueux manoir . J'en avais jamais vu de tel au par avant . _Ça peut pas être sa maison! _Il me regarda avec un air apeuré avant de prendre ma main et de s'avancer . On traversa d'immense jardin pour arriver à la porte d'entrée . Kise tapa à la porte et un domestique vint lui ouvrir .

« Jeune maitre vous êtes enfin rentrer ! S'écria le domestique plein de joie avant de se tourner vers Aomine . Qui est ce ? Continua t-il d'un ton froid .

_Mon petit ami , Aomine Daiki !

_Hein ? Je n'ai jamais .. »

Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire et mes joues prirent une légère teinte rose . Il me fit entrer et nous allions directement nous asseoir sur le canapé . La pièce était immense avec un style victorien .

« Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? Tu t'es servi de moi ? Lui chuchota je .

_Pas du tout ! Je comptais même pas te faire venir ici ! Mais si j'ai dis que tu étais mon petit ami c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ..

_Tu es pas sérieux là ?

_Je le suis .. Il prit de léger teinte rouge en me répondant . Mais je sais que c'est pas réciproque .. »

Je l'embrassa par surprise avant de l'allonger . Je regarda son visage rouge et lui chuchota à l'oreille '' Tu es très mignon '' . Je l'embrassa quand une personne vint nous interrompre . On se remit droit sur le canapé avant que cette personne nous voit en fâcheuse position . C'était juste un vieil homme dégarni qui vint s'asseoir en face de nous .

« Ryota ! Tu es venu te faire excuser de ta conduite impardonnable ? Comment as tu pu fuir comme ça ?

_Non Père .. je voulais juste vous présenter mon petit ami ! »

Il me serra un peu plus la main et trembla . Je le pris dans mes bras .

« Je suis son petit ami et vous pouvez rien y changer !

_Hier , j'ai promis la main de mon fils .. Vous ne pouvez plus rester ensemble . Kuroko viens ! Je vais te présenter mon fils . »

* * *

Le chapitre est court mais j'ai décidé de l'arrêter ici pour vous laisser dans le suspense de la suite 8D

Bonne lecture et hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
